


Oblivion

by amorias



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, izumi bein izumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorias/pseuds/amorias





	Oblivion

“Can’t you afford to turn the damn heat on?”

It’s freezing in Hamada’s apartment and Izumi can just feel his body slowing down. Dull light shines through the window, snowflakes drifting down carelessly, landing on the glass and frosting it over. Hamada grumbles and pulls the blankets of his bed up closer to his face.

“You know that if I could, I would.”

The blonde shifts forward, pushing his face into the crook of Izumi’s neck, which makes him look to the side and scoff. His nose is cold, that’s the only reason the center fielder shivered.

Hamada’s golden eyelashes blink against his skin, and the freckled boy doesn’t want to admit that it’s not just the cold making his skin prick up.


End file.
